


New colors, New styles

by Fury_Rebel



Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fury's POV, Morgan being a dork, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: When did Morgan start to change his hair color and hairstyle?
Series: Morgan’s Story Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609141
Kudos: 4





	New colors, New styles

For most of his life, Morgan has been the type who never really changed his look all that much. Granted he never felt like he should change his hairstyle or his hair color. Even when he started to get grey hair he didn’t dye, in fact, he owned. He’s never felt insecure about his looks and never felt that way. So it came as a surprise when one day I found Morgan with pink hair instead of his normal black hair.

I was surprised, to say the least when I found him at the kitchen counter, with a towel on his shoulders looking over something on a tablet. He didn’t notice I entered the room until I said something.

“What am I looking at?” Morgan looked up from the tablet to see me standing at the other end of the kitchen counter looking at him which what I assume a very odd look.

“Oh, this?” Morgan pointed to his pink hair, I just nodded.

“Well, Sari wanted to try and dye her hair. But, she didn’t want to do it alone, so she asked if I could dye my hair as well? I said yes and got it dyed.” I looked at him in surprise at the answer given. He went back to looking at whatever was on the tablet and I just went back to my room and started to work on some paperwork.

At the time I thought it was just a one-time thing that he did with Sari, but as time went on he would dye his hair again with a different color. Sometimes he would do it with Sari and other times he would do it on his own. He would sometimes make it more than one color. Then he started to change his hairstyle as well. He would let grow out and just style it to whatever he felt like. It was defiantly odd at first, but as time went on I just accepted it. It's not that I didn’t like it, it was more about how happy he looked. Whenever Morgan did something different he would show me and tell me what he did differently.

In the end, I don’t think Morgan does it out of being self-conscious or anything like that. He does it as a way to express himself and his personality and I think that this has become a part of my life now. Because now it would be weird to not see him changing his hair or his hairstyle.


End file.
